


Le Café de René

by EllieHeggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baristas, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Rene!!, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieHeggles/pseuds/EllieHeggles
Summary: Thor is a barista.Peter orders a hellish drink.-A gift for Rene's bday!





	Le Café de René

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/gifts).



He came in on Wednesday afternoons. Every single Wednesday. Thor always noticed him because he wore the same red leather jacket and ordered the same stupid awkward from some secret menu frappe with six pumps of syrup in it. Thor flat out refused to admit that the drink was actually amazing after he made it for himself during the usual quiet of the Wednesday afternoon shift because he hated making it with a passion.

And here he was. Red jacket and orange headphones. Mirroring Thor’s smile 

“Hey,” Drawn out, pretending to look at the menu, and then suddenly, all at once, “Can I get a venti coffee frappe with three pumps of mocha syrup and three pumps of hazelnut with hazelnut drizzle?” Thor would already have it half written up when he got to the counter.

“And can I take a name please?”

“Oh, Quill.” He responded Thor wrote _ Quaile  _ neatly on the cup. Even though he was the only one working, he would know if it’s for what his colleagues had deemed an “asshole order.”

“Can I get you anything else today?” Thor rattled off as he inputted the drink price into the register,

“No thanks.”

“Alrighty, that’s $8.95 please.” He put his customer service smile on and watched as  _ Quill  _ tapped his debit card on the reader.

He had made this drink when his colleagues had been working the till and hadn’t paid much attention to how this guy actually looked. But the way he said his order and smiled as he watched Thor so intently made Thor weak.

After a few minutes, he took the finished drink to the end of coffee and bar and passed it to Quill.

“Enjoy!” Then her heard Quill chuckle at the name on his drink.

“I will.” He read Thor’s name tag - with lightning drawn on - and smirked, “Thanks, T’Whore.”

“Cheeky.” And Thor winked as he left to serve another customer.

The next Wednesday, they repeated the same routine. Thor working alone and Quill coming in and ordering that damned drink.

“And your name?” He held his sharpie poised above the cup.

“Peter.” The other answered. Thor wrote  _ Peeper ;)  _ with confidence. Then began making the drink. The shop was empty this week and Peter stood on the other side of the coffee bar, moving with Thor as he made his drink. During the quiet lulls in the drink-making process, they chatted.

“Not Quill this week?” He asked, pumping the syrup into the cup.

“That’s my surname.” He explained, “I’m Peter Jason Quill.”

“And can I ask what’s with this drink?” Now Thor was putting squirty cream on the top, the perfect spiral almost hypnotising Peter as he observed.

“What about it?” 

“It costs like nine dollars and sucks to make, why do you like it so much?” Thor’s complaints were juxtaposed by his happy face as he put Peter’s hazelnut drizzle over the top of the cream.”

“Oh, it tastes like something my Mom used to make me.” A look passed over Peter’s face, a sad smile that was only all too familiar to Thor. He seemed to recover some cockiness and gave Thor a smirk, “And there’s this barista that I like to make to suffer.” The pop of the lip being pushed onto the cup let them both know the conversation was about to be over.

“Mission accomplished then. Here you go.” And Thor passed the drink with a wink and a sunbeam like smile.

A week and a half later, it was pride in the town where Thor worked. And he was working a few hours in the afternoon for the overtime his manager had offered. He had put a rainbow pin on his apron and his roommate, Brun, had put rainbow eyeshadow on him. Spending the day watching with jealousy as people came in from the celebrations, donned with flags and wearing fun outfits and buying glitter frappes.

“Hey,” A drawn-out voice caught Thor’s attention as he was making a latte, “Can I get one of those glitter frappes, venti, with three pumps of mocha syrup and three pumps of hazelnut with hazelnut drizzle?” Thor’s head shot up and saw Peter, standing in a loose-fitting rainbow t-shirt and gripping a rainbow flag.

“Can I get a name?” His colleague asked.

“Star-Lord.” He replied, looking straight at Thor. The colleague taking the order scribbled on the cup and passed it to Thor.

_ Stank-Lord.  _ Thor laughed and made the drink. He took a napkin and wrote quickly with a biro he grabbed from a pot on the counter. Both were more than disappointed that it was too busy for them to chat.

“Here you go. Enjoy.” He passed the drink to Peter. And he winked, “Star-Lord.” Peter's eyes flicked down to the napkin and read it, feeling his face glow.   
  


_ Thor _

_ XXX - XXX - XXX _

_ call me ;) x _

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Anniversaire, Rene!


End file.
